


Tell Me

by TragedyAndGlitter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyAndGlitter/pseuds/TragedyAndGlitter
Summary: Rick is old, he's tired of the games and he's tired of Morty tiptoeing around his feelings. Essentially PWP.





	Tell Me

“Morty.” Rick said as his spidery fingers tangled in almond brown mop of hair laying on his chest. Wide confused eyes stared back up at Rick’s cold half-lidded stare. “Why do you keep doing this?” He asked as he tilted his head to the side. “Every night this week you’ve crawled up on the couch and laid on me while we watch tv–what are you hoping to accomplish?” His grip never wavered in the boy’s hair, only tightened.

This wasn’t what Morty had expected at all. It had started innocently enough, the first time he was just exhausted… but it turned out he really liked the body heat, and being so close to Rick. That sort of evolved into… into whatever this was that he really liked, until now that is. “I-I-that is- Rick when I- and the first time, but-” He stopped, his mouth hanging open for a moment. The glare that Rick was giving him right now could freeze lava.

Rick’s free arm reached around and grabbed Morty by the ass, pulling him bodily up the man’s length. He brought their faces a bit closer together and spread his legs wider. His other hand was still firmly planted in Morty’s hair, but loose now, almost running through it. A shiver ran down Morty’s body as a satisfied smirk formed on Rick’s face. “Let me put it to you this way, Morty. I know what you’re trying to accomplish, I just wanna hear you say it out loud.” 

The boy froze then shook his head violently. “This-you-y-you aren’t- I’m not falling for that! You-you don’t know what you’re t-talking about!” He protested trying desperately to remain cool under pressure. Rick was fucked up, he was always putting Morty through shit and this was no different. Rick was just fucking with him. He scrambled to get up but the grip on him was too strong.

The man’s grimy grin spread as he pulled both of his hands around Morty’s ass and he ground up against the boy, feeling how hard Morty already was against his pelvis. “If you say it-” Rick leaned forward, his breath hot against Morty’s ear and neck as he spoke. “Then I’ll do it… Tell Grandpa what you want him to do to you, Morty.”

Everything in the boy’s body stopped outside of his heartbeat. That did the complete opposite and began to beat erratically in his chest. “K-Kiss me.” Morty blurted, face tinging red at the slip. That hand was suddenly back in his hair, stroking up through it. Before Morty could think to say anything, Rick’s mouth had made contact with his own.

The man locked his lips with Morty, pulling the boy’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucking gently on it. Through the movement both of their mouths opened and Rick guided him, the tip of his tongue sweeping into Morty’s mouth, exploring every little crevice with an uncharacteristically delicate touch. He pulled his head back and away from the boy’s finding himself staring at Morty’s face. The teen was panting lightly and staring back in stunned silence. Rick’s fingers twitched, curling a strand of Morty’s hair around the tip as he kept the straightest of faces. “What else?”

It was too much. Morty pulled back and scrambled off of the man, nearly falling into the floor. He caught himself at the last moment and shot a hand over his mouth, running for his room. The boy slammed the door closed. He slid up against the door and shook, wide-eyed, terrified, and aroused all at the same time.

Rick rolled his eyes. “He’ll be back.” He muttered to himself as he grabbed onto the remote control and began to flip through the channels.

The better part of the evening in Morty’s room saw a constant chain of movement. From rocking against the door, to scribbling at his desk, and even laying on his bed just covering his face with his hands in disbelief over both what he’d said and what had happened.

He couldn’t get it out of his head. _What else?_ Like the man was willing to go further! To delve into those forbidden places that Morty had been trying so hard to avoid. Oh the thoughts were definitely there, hidden, locked away by mental chains and lasers. He fought them so hard, but like an old rotted dam they burst and flooded the poor boy’s mind.

Morty looked at the clock. 1:42 am. Ugh he’d already been in here for 2 hours thinking about this and how awful and wrong and horrible and disgusting he was for wanting it, and how Rick was even more gross and putrid for instigating it. But oh my _GOD_ did the boy want it. He’d laid there for a very long time with an erection that wasn’t going away, and hundreds of scenarios floating through his mind. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore.

The boy stood up and opened his door. Rick wasn’t in the living room anymore, so Morty went to the next logical place; the garage. Sure enough, Rick was in there, tinkering away at some sort of little gun type thing. There was no telling what strange thing it shot or really did, knowing Rick it could be anything. The man never looked up from his project when he heard Morty enter. “Lock the door behind you and flip the middle switch. It’ll set the alarm so we know when your parents come home.” He commanded as he slipped a panel back into place and began to screw it shut.

Clumsy hands fumbled for a moment, but Morty did as he was instructed. He turned back around to face Rick and took in a couple of deep breaths. “You… you asked w-what else?” He started, licking his lips as he stared holes into the back of the man’s head.

“Yes, I too speak fucking English, Morty.” Rick put the screwdriver down and picked the gun up, giving it a once over. He loaded it into a nearby charging port and stood up, turning to face the boy. The man was uncomfortably close as he stuffed one hand into his pocket and with the other lifted Morty’s head by the chin. “What else do you want me to do to you?” He hadn’t missed a beat.

Morty swallowed thickly, his throat clenching for a moment. His tongue felt dry. “I-I want you t-to…” His voice trailed off and he murmured the rest.

Rick rolled his eyes but still a cocky smile formed on his face. He gave a small jerk to Morty’s face. “Speak up, you little cock-tease. I’m not gonna do it if you don’t fucking say it. You want this or not?”

Morty nodded his head, hands shooting out to run shakily up Rick’s side. “I want you to-to have s-sex with me.” He admitted, internally reeling that he’d actually said it out loud. Rick raised a brow at him and the boy didn’t understand. “P-Please? Is that-” Rick shook his head and Morty cleared his throat a little, glancing to the side. “I-I-” His face was jerked back into position, staring the man in the eyes. Underneath Rick’s lecherous gaze, Morty started to feel himself crumble and his whole face felt hot and flushed. “P-Please, Grandpa Rick, I want y-you to fuck me!” He couldn’t believe he was saying this.

“That’s my boy.” In a flash, Rick had Morty pinned up against the wall, his hands sliding up into Morty’s shirt. Rick’s mouth was against Morty’s neck and his suckling caused the boy to groan. Morty’s hands found themselves on Rick’s shoulders as he felt those chilly fingertips run down his stomach and to his pants.

Like that, the pants were off, tossed into some corner of the garage. The boy opened his eyes just in time to watch Rick pull away from him and unbutton his own pants. Morty used the moment to rid himself of his underwear, and he stood at full mast, licking his lips as he watched Rick free himself from the confines of his own zipper, not fully removing his pants at all.

Rick reached down into one of the pockets in his lab coat and pulled a small bottle of warming lube. He slicked up both of his hands and raised one side of his unibrow with a little smirk as he dropped to his knees. One slippery hand slid over Morty’s dick, sending the boy’s hands to ruffle in Rick’s hair.

Just when Morty thought that he couldn’t possibly feel any more tingling through his nerves, a finger slithered into his ass. He squeezed the man’s hair, letting out a little grunt as Rick guided his finger deeper into Morty’s hole before pulling it nearly all the way out again. He plunged inside once more, this time to the down stroke of Morty’s shaft. The moment he found a rhythm, a second finger was inserted, and Morty groaned as he slid his head back against the wall.

When the third finger was added, every few breaths the boy would let out contained a tiny little ‘ah’. He looked down to Rick’s face, only to find the man staring up at his. Morty blushed hard but didn’t break his gaze. “P-Please.” He huffed out in a frustrated breath. “J-just stick it in me al-already!” He looked up to the ceiling as Rick’s hands moved faster, his knuckles never quite making it inside but getting very close.

And like that, Rick’s hands were gone. Luckily Morty only felt that void for a second before Rick’s warm pre-slicked dick pushed up inside of him. Morty let out a half surprised groan as he was filled absolutely to the brim. His arms moved around Rick’s neck as the man pushed him up the wall using his own thrusts to do it which shoved him into Morty’s asshole all the way down to the base.

He started slow. Careful almost. Rick’s long length slid in and out of Morty softly, drawing out every sensation to an achingly painful growing need for more. His lips were on Morty’s once more, his breath warm and with surprisingly minimal alcohol on it. With every push, his speed and thrust increased just a little bit, enough for Morty not to realize until it was too late that he wasn’t even uttering single moans anymore, he was just in one continuous slew of noise.

“Fuck yeah, baby.” Rick muttered in his ear, bracing himself against the wall as Morty wrapped his legs around Rick’s waist. The man plunged deeper and faster, one hand propping Morty up by the ass, and the other holding them steady against the wall. His kisses were deep and probing, frequent enough to cause Morty to moan into his mouth.

The boy’s hips rocked back and forth as he tried to keep in time. “Yeah-” He whispered quietly, grinding his cock into Rick’s stomach. “Oh- Rick! F-Fuck! Ah~” Morty’s hands grabbed onto Rick’s head, pulling him into a harsh kiss as he was pounded relentlessly into the wall. He sucked on the tip of Rick’s tongue, and the man returned the gesture, switching up his footing for a moment to better aim himself.

That did it! Morty’s head shot back and his eyes glued themselves to the ceiling. With every thrust, Rick was hitting his prostate, absolutely overstimulating the boy as his mouth traveled to capture Morty’s neck. “C’mon, be a good- grandpa’s good boy, talk to me.” Rick urged as he moved his mouth to nibble on Morty’s ear.

“Ahhh!” Morty clenched all of his muscles as he clung onto Rick like his life depended on it. His voice was wobbly with all the movement and his ass was somehow both tingling and numb, soaking in the pleasure with everything he had. “Fu-Rick! I love you! Ah-AH! Fuck! Riiiiiiick don’t stop, ohmygod pl-I love-please grandpa -AHHH! GRANDPA RICK!” He clutched the back of Rick’s head as the man positively devoured Morty’s mouth.

“That’s right- you-you’re real close aren’t ya?” Rick said with a little laugh as he slowed his thrusts down and reached into another pocket. He pulled out a red rubbery looking ring and slipped it down over Morty’s cock, sliding it all the way to the base.

“Wha-what?!” Morty asked as he felt that sudden emptyness return and Rick slid out of him. He looked down to his throbbing dick in confusion a moment before he was yanked down to the floor face first. Rick caught him just before he hit causing Morty’s heart to skip a beat in his chest. Rick placed him on the floor quickly and Morty held his arms out. The boy raised his back when all of a sudden that big veiny cock was thrust into his ass again.

A strong hand came out and pushed Morty’s head to the ground, holding him into place as another hand reached around and started to jerk Morty off. The boy’s legs jerked as he melted into the touch and bucked back against his grandfather. His own hands clawed at the ground beneath him, desperately searching for something, anything to grab on to, but nothing came. Every single thrust inside of him brought the urge stronger and stronger to the forefront.

He needed to cum, he needed it so fucking bad! That goddamned ring that Rick had put on him was keeping him from it. The noises coming out of this boy went beyond pornographic, they were downright obscene. “Nuh-G-fu-ahh! Oooh please- fuyesyes god yes, ah~! Gra-Gran-Grandpa Rick fuck-ah-ah-ah-please! I can’t- please I need-”

“Not yet, Morty.” Rick murmured at him, squeezing his hand while he pumped away. The head of his grandson’s cock had an almost purple sheen to it, glistening in the light every time Rick’s slick hand pulled its way down to the base. His ears perked and he relished in the utter nonsense that Morty was babbling at this point.

Amid the pleas for release, the moans for more, and the absolutely nerve wracking full body bolts of pleasure shooting through him, Morty found himself so overwhelmed by all the touching and fucking that little tears formed in his eyes. “OH FUCK GOD SHIT RICK YES GRANDPA RICK PLEASE!” He screamed out, the tears breaking forth and rolling down his face. His prostate, cock, and muscles were all pulsing rapidly, he truly felt like he was going to explode. “PLEASE please pleaseplease let-let me c-cum grandpa I need to cum PLEASE RICK PLEASE!” His entire body started to shake as his fingertips dug in to the floor below him.

Rick pulled out only briefly while he moved his hands to Morty’s hips, rolling the boy over on his back. Morty’s hands immediately flew to his own dick, desperately prying at the ring around the base, only to have Rick bat them away. Rick leaned forward, lining his dick up once more with the boy’s ass and pulled Morty’s wrists up above his head, clasping them into place with just one of his hands. The other hand flew back down to Morty’s cock and he entered into Morty again, slowly, teasingly building himself back up to full speed once more. Those tears rolling down Morty’s cheeks mixed in with his whimpering and repeated yeses were great, but the best thing of all was how the boy’s body arched and twisted in shameless abandon the likes of which Morty had never experienced before.

Right on the edge, barely able to contain himself, Rick slipped off the ring and not a full second later, Morty came so hard his entire body seized up. The erratic spasming around Rick’s cock and subsequent raising off the ground as Morty’s load shot up all over his own chest and stomach had the man almost there, so very close. It was the boy’s cry of, “YES, GRANDPA FUCK ME, YES!” in the throws of his orgasm that really pushed Rick to the point of his completion. Rick squeezed Morty’s wrists tight as he plunged as deep as he could into Morty’s warm twitching hole. Every muscle in his body tensed with a groan that shook Morty to his core, and Rick shot his own stream of hot slick cum, coating the boy’s insides. Rick leaned over and panted, his grip on Morty’s wrists loosening completely as he brought his hand back down.

Morty reached up and grabbed Rick’s face, smashing their lips together in a passionate tongue fuck of a kiss. He clenched himself around Rick’s oversensitive dick before he finally let go and thunked his head against the floor.

Rick pulled out of him and rolled over to his side, a grin on his face the likes of which would have made the Joker himself proud. Both of them focused on their breathing, trying to bring it back to normal and Morty curled up to Rick’s side, laying on top of the side of the man’s lab coat. The boy looked up to Rick, cum still dribbling out of his ass. “I want to do that again.” He said when he finally caught his breath.

“Jesus fucking christ Morty! I’m not a goddamned teenager!” Rick said as he propped himself up on his elbows. “Go get me a viagra; top shelf second box.”


End file.
